InuTaisho's Paintings
by year of the snake
Summary: When Inuyasha was preparing for a date with Kagome he got tangled fancy necktie, and swore.His upset 'sister' reminded Inuyasha of a painting that his father had painted and it was painted at the same time as another one.This is small side story.


--

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast (Except for the characters I made up.) And the rating may be wrong but I tried to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

Hi everyone, this is a part of Bored with Mine Borrowed Yours that I couldn't bear to put in the main story. It would bring the whole feeling of the story or at least that chapter down. But I still liked it and thought maybe someone wanted to know what the paintings that InuTaisho had painted when Inuyasha was young looked like. This if I had left it in would be from chapter twenty-two, Date Preparation.

When Inuyasha was preparing for a date with Kagome he got tangled (multiple times) in his very long and fancy necktie, and swore with his 'sister' in the room. And she got upset. She threatened Inuyasha, if you want to know how you'll have to read that it and find out. I don't want to put it in here. Anyway her look reminded Inuyasha of a painting that his father had painted and it was painted at the same time as another one. This is a description and a little background information on those paintings. Enjoy!

Her eyes reminded him of a painting his father had painted when Inuyasha was a young boy. When Inuyasha was two his father had a dream one night of a beautiful girl, an angel in her young adult years, watching over his young son while he played. Then in the dream she turned to completely face him and her extremely sad eyes flashed with a memory of mortal life. InuTaisho awoke at that and for days was unable to sleep. Nights after what he had started to refer to as a vision, InuTaisho's mindless wanderings led his feet to the craft room. On a desk situated beneath the middle of three windows sat an old scroll that should have been in his study.

InuTaisho picked up the scroll and started to read it.

"The day the first cherry blossom opened in the Year of the Mouse.

"Today I was summoned to a border village. It was a boring meeting with the village supervisors. But something undeniably interesting yet also sad happened on the way back home. I came across a village that was slowly but surely being torn apart.

"To my surprise it was not a demon destroying my village but a priestess. This woman's family had recently been slaughtered by a demon. The priestess had taken revenge yet their deaths continued to haunt her. Her sanity broke and she started to mass massacre everyone, human or demon she came across.

"I have to protect those under my care so I tracked this human down. I soon found her.

"She had the look of an avenger blinding her eyes and was furious in battle. I eventually was able to take her down.

"I wish that her life could have ended differently. One who dies so young should not have to pay the same price as someone who lived a long life of sin.

"I wish her soul peace."

"InuTaisho"

One of his old day scrolls. Of course there was more written on the scroll. InuTaisho remembered the day he had released that young girl's soul, her soul after death held such a deep sadness for what she had done and was one of the kindest and most loving spirits he had ever felt.

He sat down and thought about that girl. She was the same girl as the one in his dream with his son.

InuTaisho went to the closet and removed a blank canvas and his paint supplies. They hadn't been touched since he put them in there nearly two years before.

When he finished the first painting he pulled out another canvas and started the next painting. Locked himself in that room for 6 weeks.

Immediately after he left that room he started an exhaustive search for that priestess's name. He searched for 3 and a half months only to find he remembered her name. He then named his paintings and donated them to a disaster relief fund, in her name.

InuTaisho went to the auction that his painting were to sell at. For each painting he and another man kept bidding, but eventually InuTaisho managed to get them. He paid an astronomical amount for them. They sold individually so he went threw the bidding war twice.

When his dad brought them home young Inuyasha was scared of the first one, his father had painted. The other painting was nicer, while it housed the same woman.

Now three year old Inuyasha didn't understand why the lady looked so sad and had reached his chubby little hand out to comfort the young woman, only to find that she was not three-dimensional.

On a more descriptive look she had long black hair, the tie holding it was coming undone, so it was almost loose. The picture had various dark shades surrounding her but her face was lit. Her brown eyes held a look of despair and sadness so heavy it had nearly destroyed all other emotions. She also gazed at you eyes that pleaded for the forgiveness needed to free her tormented soul. Yet deep beneath, buried far under the despair, the sadness and the begging was a sparkle of trampled hope. The priestess's face was covered in dust and what the very young Inuyasha had thought was mud. The 'mud' as he got older he recognized as cracked, caked on blood, it was very much dry. Except for two wet trails that led from her glistening eyes to an unknown location off her face. And her priestess clothes must have at one time been pristine white, now they were a dank brown. All in all she painted a sad picture, or was that honor his father's?

But that was not the picture his sister reminded him of. Not by a long shot. The first picture was of the same woman but this, this was an angel sent to take revenge in a big way. In that painting her hair was loose and flying in a self created wind. Her brown eyes shone with the fire of an avenger of evil. Yet beneath that there was neglected, repressed sadness. Her pose forewarned coming danger, utter destruction. She was ready for battle. Her clothes were rich and breathtaking, over them was warm leather armor. She had beautiful wide, sheer ribbons and ribbons of white lace gracing her arms; they flew around her in delightful patterns. You could almost see them moving in the painting. She held a vicious glory but through it all she was not touching the ground, her angel wings would not allow it. In her hand she held a glowing weapon that would bring the evil ones' doom. She was flying down an ancient village street. All the huts you could see were ablaze.

It was this picture his sister reminded his of now.

His father had given it to Sesshoumaru the year he made it. It now hung in Sesshoumaru's office. Every time he went to visit his brother at work he'd see that painting and would get chills.

His sister at the moment of her warning looked like a blond haired, blue-gray eyed version of that avenging angel.

Needless to say Inuyasha felt his heart grow weak with fear. "Feh." was the only reply he could give 'Kisa'. He turned away from her and tried to recall that his sister was as kind as an angel, a guardian angel not an avenging one. During which he was praying to Kami-Sama to help him keep his sailor mouth clean around his 'sister', he did not want to feel the retribution her eyes promised.

32332332332323323323323323323323323323323323323323323323323

I never could decide who the priestess was, was it Midoriko or Kikyou or someone completely different. Oh well you can imagine who you want.

I hope now that every one of you agrees with me that even though I didn't keep it in the story that it was worth sharing. I really liked this, I have no clue how I of all people came up with this though. I think this one may shock my friend. Hehe!

While this isn't an Easter themed story, nor is it a spring one, I decided to put this up today. I was going to put it up for April Fool's Day but I choose today instead. I'll be putting out a funny short story out for April Fool's Day though. I'll try to get it out on time, but I might be too busy so it may be late.

Please everyone Tell me what you think! I would love to get some feedback on this. Thanks, Bye.


End file.
